These bonds that bind us
by SageWriting
Summary: A simple promise. An easy task. But something goes terribly wrong and a friend's life hangs in the balance. Can friendship between two people of different races stay true enough to bring one back from the halls of Mandos?
1. Into the night

Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR. I will probably have no OC's in this story, unless I have to. This was a dream I had so it'll probably be really weird. But then again, it made perfect sense to me. (However we all know how weird I am. shrugs) You'll just have to read and review and tell me.

These bonds that bind us

Chapter one: Into the night

The dry leaves crunched audibly as the figure shifted his footing. The already vanishing sun was casting its dimming light on Middle-earth. The wind was picking up, sending the calm leaves spiraling through the air, creating an illusion of colorful dancers twirling in the sky.

All was right in Gondor. The city of Minas Tirith was happily asleep in their rebuilt houses, praising their new king. But, maybe that wasn't whom they should be thanking. Oh, he had most of the credit, but not all.

There was one, working even now for the people who didn't even acknowledge him.

Aragorn stood on his balcony, arms hung loosely over the side, his chin on the railing. His thoughts were elsewhere so it wasn't until a light hand touched his shoulder did he realize someone was behind him. He started, but had long ago been broken of the reflex that involved turning and killing the one behind him. And it was a good thing too. He was married now and his wife had a habit of sneaking up behind him. She was the sister of Elrohir and Elladan after all. 

"Meleth?" Arwen wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her body against her husbands. "Are you alright?" **(Love)**

The king of Gondor sighed, "No." He straightened and rubbed his bare arms. It was beginning to get rather cold. "I wish I could get him to stop and rest. He'll over exhaust himself."

The elf didn't even need to ask whom it was he was referring to. "He does what he wants. Always has and always will."

"He is very stubborn."

"Only matched by you, meleth." Arwen chuckled as her husband stiffened. She stepped up beside him and leaned over the rail. "See? What did I tell you?" **(Love)**

Aragorn too leaned over, and immediately cursed as he nearly lost his balance. However he could clearly see the figure who was fixing something on the grass so far below. "That stupid elf!"

"STUBBORN HUMAN!" A voice yelled from below, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LEAN OVER LIKE THAT?!"

"Hello to you too, Legolas!" The king grumbled, leaning against the glass doors with his arms crossed. "And may I inquire to what you are doing out at this time?"

The elf, who too had his arms crossed, looked up with a glare. "Working. Do you mind?"

"Would it matter?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"DOES TOO!"

"DOES NOT!" An arrow slammed into the balcony's railing with this last statement.

"LEGOLAS! NO SHOOTING ARROWS AT MY HUSBAND WITHIN THE PALACE WALLS!"

The silvan elf bowed, "Of course, Queen Arwen. I will try and refrain from doing so."

"Try?" Her eyebrows were raised as the warrior below chuckled. "Why 'try'?"

"Well because I am not entirely sure your husband will be able to shut up long enough for me to get him outside the palace walls." Legolas leaned on his bow and watched with amused eyes as his best friend attempted to leap over the balcony and fail miserably.

"ESTEL!" Arwen shouted, smacking him upside the head, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Legolas laughed as he walked off, leaving his best friend and sworn brother in the hands of his peredhil wife. He laughed even harder as Estel shot him a glare that rivaled that of Lord Elrond. "Have fun, mellon-nin!"

"LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN, PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD!" Arwen yelled at him, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

The silvan elf ran, soon disappeared from sight. He just wasn't up to facing the wrath of Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord of Elrond of Rivendell, younger sister of Elladan and Elrohir, the two elves most feared by the orcs, (closely followed by the Prince of Mirkwood of course,) and wife of Aragorn, king of Gondor.

He ran, not noticing where he was going. Suddenly he crashed into someone and tumbled to the ground, twisting his ankle and letting loose a cry.

The dwarf shifted the pack on his back and once again began to walk the rough trail up to the white city, Minas Tirith. He sighed in relief as he reached the gates and answered the guard's questions. A minute later he was let in the city and he was off toward the palace, eager to see some old friends.

He whistled as he saw the rebuild homes and businesses, immediately recognizing the workmanship. He knew the way the trees flourished and grew that it could only be the work of one person. He shook his head in surprise. What, had Legolas been working nonstop for a year and a half?

"LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN, PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD!" A voice drifted over to him as he neared the palace, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

The dwarf cocked his had, recognizing the voice. He chuckled, wondering what the blonde elf could have done to get the usually collected Arwen yelling. He wouldn't have to wait long, however.

Hearing someone approaching he turned, only to be crashed into and sent to the ground. He felt someone land hard next to him and cry out in pain. Grumbling he glared at the person, ready to give them a good lecture when he recognized the figure next to him.

"Legolas?"

The elf opened his eyes and blinked, "What in the name of Elbereth are you doing here, Gimli?"

The dwarf got to his feet and stared down at the prince, "Have you forgotten you promised me something?"

Groaning, Legolas fell back, his eyes closed. "Ai! You remembered!!" He grumbled in good nature.

Gimli kicked his good leg, "Aye, I remembered! We dwarves have outstanding memories, thank you very much!"

"Yeahm, unless you count the time you 'forgot' we were fighting a cave troll. I saved your life if you recall." Legolas opened one eye and smiled, "Or the time you-"

"I GET IT!" The irritated dwarf bellowed, "I GET IT YOU STUBBORN ELF!"

Legolas swept Gimli's legs out from under him, causing the cursing dwarf to fall to the ground again. "I know. I just love reminding you."

"Elves." Gimli grumbled, standing and looking at his friend, "So are we going to go to the palace or are we going to stay here and discuss the hardheadedness of our races?"

Legolas stood, grimacing as he put his weight on his ankle. "I don't really want to go back so soon, but it can't be helped."

"Are you alright?" Gimli asked, concerned. "Do you want to stay here?"

The elf shot him a glare, "I am fine. Let's just go." To prove his point he began to walk back to where he had come from, barely limping. In truth he would be healed before they reached the palace, but...

"Stubborn elf." Gimli growled under his breath but caught up, staying by his friend's side in case he did need help. "So, Legolas." The elf looked down at him, "Why was Arwen yelling at you?"

Laughing, the blonde warrior told him exactly why.

Aragorn was in his throne, watching his wife with one eye and the door to the hall with the other. Arwen had already told him she was going to shoot Legolas as soon as he entered the door. He didn't doubt her.

The hall was empty on account of the king giving everyone but the waiters the day off. Plus, no one wanted to be there when a shoot out erupted between the Queen and the greatest archer ever seen.

The door opened and Arwen's hand tightened around the bow. A golden head appeared and she fired, the arrow slicing through the air toward the arm that slowly came into view. Legolas twisted into the hall, grabbing the arrow and shooting one of his own, which struck the wall behind the Queen. "I would advice you, Queen Arwen, to NOT shoot at your guests." He chuckled, kicking the door back to reveal Gimli, who was beginning to regret his visit. "They usually will stop wishing to return."

"Gimli!" She cried, throwing the bow to the floor, "I am so very sorry!"

Gimli waved it away, leaving it to Legolas to make the smart comment that always followed whenever the dwarf, elf and human were in the room. And make it he did.

"Ah, Arwen, it would seem you are quickly outmatching your dear husband with the bow. I regret having not noticed."

"And what exactly does THAT MEAN?!" Aragorn, right on cue.

"It means, mellon-nin that even an elven female can outfight you when it comes to archery." This from Gimli, who had learned some elvish during the war of the ring.

Arwen shook her head and got up to retrieve her bow, stringing an arrow and aiming...

Aragorn leaned back in his chair, letting the fork fall from his fingers and land with a clatter on the empty plate. "So, what brings you out here, Gimli?"

The dwarf scratched at his beard thoughtfully, "I've come to steal the elf." He chuckled as Legolas glared at him from across the table. "We have something to do."

Arwen raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" She was shocked when Gimli refused to answer, saying something about a secret promise.

"Well, I do hope you warn us before you go." She said as they all broke up to retire for the night. "Good night, Gimli. You too, Legolas."

"Good night, Queen Arwen." They answered in unison before bowing mockingly in Aragorn's direction and running off.

"I thought I had escaped it all when I left El and Ro behind." The king sighed, "Obviously not."

Arwen chuckled and hugged her husband, "Of course not!" She turned to leave and stopped suddenly, "Oh, by the way, they will be stopping by in a month or so."

Aragorn groaned and followed after her slowly.

"You almost let her SHOOT ME!" Gimli yelled the minute they were alone.

"YOU stole my bow!" Legolas shouted back, "What was I suppose to do?! Jump in FRONT OF IT?!"

"YES!"

The elf tackled the dwarf and they got into a small brawl on the floor of Legolas's room. The elf pinned Gimli and had the dwarf hog-tied before their yelling could wake the royalty residing in the palace.

"LET ME GO!"

"No." Legolas lay on his bed with his arms folded, "So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as you UNTIE ME!" Gimli grumbled. Chuckling the elf untied him and the two lay aside their joking to gather what it was they would need. Two hours later they left the palace and the city of Minas Tirith, heading back down a familiar road. Backtracking to the Mines of Moria wherein lies a promise just waiting to be kept.

But the prize to be paid for such a promise would be more than either warrior would willingly give.

Afterword: How was it?? Was it good?? Funny?? Bounces in place I HAD SUGAR!!! IM HYPER TODAY!!! YAY!! Anyway, make sure you review and tell me what you think, okay?? YAY!! See ya'll in the next chapter, alright?


	2. Gone!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Foreword: Welcome to the second chapter, ya'll. Remember if this it totally weird its because it was a dream I had. So without further ado: The second chapter:

These bonds that bind us

Chapter two: Gone?

"THEY WENT WHERE?!" Aragorn's voice could be heard all around the city. "TO DO WHAT?!" He was outraged, nearly snatching the note from a servant's hand. He read the elvish handwriting and nearly fell out of his chair.

"THAT RECKLESS ELF!!!"

Arwen entered then, a shawl draped over her shoulders, "Estel? What is it?" She hurried to his side, dismissing the scared servant. He ran off and shut the room's doors. "Meleth?" She inquired, taking the note from his slack hand.

"Moria?" She read, her voice laced with horror, "Why in Elbereth's name would he-"

"A promise." He muttered, cutting her off. "A promise to restore Moria to its former glory. Legolas had promised Gimli that when they last visited together here. In return Gimli would help Thranduil rebuild Eryn Lasgalen."

"I had heard that, but I thought it was only a joke, a boast." She collapsed next to her husband. "But to actually...It is a death wish, Moria is overrun with orcs and trolls. They would never make it out."

Aragorn stood and called for paper. When they arrived he began scribbling frantically. Peering over his shoulder, Arwen saw one was addressed to her father, the other to Thranduil. "What good will-"

"To send help." The king muttered, "before it is too late."

"Do you think Aragorn's noticed we're gone?" Gimli asked, turning around in the saddle to see Legolas a few steps behind, repairing some broken arrow shafts. The dwarf would never admit it, but he liked to ride and when Legolas had asked him a year ago if he had wanted to learn how, well...There was a reason why he was on his own horse this time.

"That adan?" Legolas snorted, "I'm surprised he hasn't sent out his entire army to come and 'rescue' us." He returned the arrows to his quiver and caught up to his dwarf-friend. "I'm also surprised you haven't fallen off yet."

Gimli scowled, "I can handle myself, thank you."

"I never said you couldn't. I just made an observation."

"WAS THAT HONESTY FROM AN ELF?!" Gimli grabbed his chest, "OH DEAR! I THINK IM GOING TO FAINT!"

Legolas swatted at him as they continued on. Unbeknownst to the dwarf he had taken them a back way. They would be at Moria at the end of the day if not the morning.

Aragorn paced the room for what had to be the fiftieth time. "They're adults, I shouldn't have to mother them. I'm not mothering them, am I?" He turned to look at Arwen, who was regarding him with a thoughtful expression.

"No, meleth. You're being too overprotective. Both of them are older than you, Legolas by nearly five hundred years! You don't need to worry about them, they can take care of themselves."

"Which is exactly why I am worried! They're BOTH hardheaded and stubborn, they'll need my help by nightfall!"

"Well they're going to have to survive this one on their own. The letters should be at Rivendell and Eryn Lasgalen in two weeks. Do not give up hope, meleth. They will be fine." She leaned over and wrapped her husband in her arms, muttering to him sweetly in elvish. She talked about their love, their unborn child, and the hope that would get them through anything life could throw at them. Together.

Gimli saw where they were and gasped. "Legolas! How did you get us here so fast?!"

"I can handle myself." The elf chuckled, "Besides I want to get everything done before Estel himself comes to haul us back to Minas Tirith."

"But we are nearly there!"

"Aye." The elf looked up, "But we should hurry and get over the mountains before dark."

"Over?" The dwarf blinked.

"The back entrance is blocked." Legolas explained, squinting his eyes against the sun, "We would have no hope of getting through it. We need to loop around and head in the front."

"That was blocked too." Gimli pointed out.

"Then how have the orcs been getting in, mellon-nin?"

The dwarf grumbled to himself, "Fine, fine. Just how long will it take us?"

The silvan elf sighed as his horse hit the first snow pile. "Tomorrow." He reported as the two plowed on through the snow. "No later."

"What about getting over the mountain?"

"Without four hobbits to hinder us? Not too long."

"I thought it wasn't going to take long?" Gimli grumbled as they pressed on against the wind. Suddenly he was pushed off of his horse and into the snow.

"It wouldn't if I was alone." The elf retorted, helping the dwarf up and stopping any attempt at retaliation. "Anyway, we are nearly there."

"You said that an hour ago."

Legolas pointed and Gimli could faintly make out the jumbled entrance to Moria. Boulders still blocked the entrance, but nothing they couldn't climb over. The silvan elf had been right. Chuckling the dwarf rode ahead, stopping when he reached the edge of the mountains and the beginning of the lake.

"Legolas."

"I know." The elven prince muttered, stringing his bow quickly, "You go first. If he surfaces I'll blind him in his other eye for old times sake."

Gimli snorted and urged his horse on, making it halfway before the stallion slipped and a few rocks tumbled into the water. Holding his breath he waited. When nothing happened the dwarf turned and smiled apologetically at Legolas, he motioned him forward.

Happier now that he knew nothing was going to jump out at him, Gimli rode forward, stopping at the ruined gates. Dismounting he called back to the elf, only realizing his mistake when the water began to ripple.

Legolas gasped, riding over the thin span of dirt quickly, "GIMLI!"

The dwarf backed up, unable to do anything as the watchman in the water raised its ugly head and regarded his next meal with beady eyes.

Afterword: End of chapter two. So whatcha think? RR!! Oh and if I don't update in a while don't shoot me, I am in the state of hurricanes. And Im lucky I even have my house! So I'm trying to catch up with everything...and FF might be a little low on the list. Just a warning!

Deana: Ask and ye shall receive!


	3. The gate of Moria

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Foreword: Oh my god! I am so sorry! I had started this chapter a while ago, but had no time to finish it. I am SO sorry!

These bonds that bind us

Chapter three: The gate of Moria

-

"GIMLI!" Legolas shouted, taking his hands from the reins long enough to string two arrows and aim. Firing he was awarded with a shriek from the monster before it flailed back into the deep water, the elven arrows protruding from his eye. Dismounting he reached over and unhooked Gimli's axe from the side of his horse before turning toward the slightly shocked dwarven warrior.

"Are you alright?" The silvan elf cried, jogging over to his friend's side, and handing him his axe. "You're not injured?"

"No." The dwarf ran his hand up and down the wooden shaft of his beloved weapon, suddenly feeling much safer now that he was armed. "Oh, and Legolas?"

"Yes?" The elf turned to walk back to his horse and their supplies. "What is it?"

"You're hovering again." The dwarf reported with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny." The elf retorted. So involved were they in their bickering that they never noticed when the water began to ripple more dangerously than before.

-

"King Thranduil?" A voice startled the silvan elf from his sleep. Mumbling, Thranduil opened his eyes to see a messenger kneeling before him. Narrowing his eyes he realized that the messenger was from Rivendell. Suddenly he was wide awake.

"Yes? What is it?" He bit his lip, hoping that it had nothing to do with his son. Legolas had done a complete 360 since the beginning of the war of the ring. The fun-loving elf that loved to wreak all types of havoc and play tricks along with the twin sons of Elrond was gone, replaced by a battle-hardened warrior who didn't really liked what he did, but was good at it.

"Lord Elrond asks that you come and take a short visit, since his sons are going to be traveling to Gondor soon." The messenger bowed, "I apologize for waking you, but Lord Elrond wanted a speedy answer."

"Of course." Thranduil laughed, relieved that it had absolutely nothing to do with Legolas. "Elrond always had no patience when it came to any one other than his family. You tell him I will be there. When is it by the way?"

"In about two weeks, King."

-

"STUBBORN ELF!" Gimli roared, narrowly missing the rock that had just careened past his head. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Legolas, his hands full, was not in the best of moods now due to the fact they had been attempting to climb over the rocks without much success. There had to be a way. The orcs got in, didn't they? And Gimli wasn't helping matters with his yelling. "I am trying the best I can, Mellon, but may I remind you I am not the craftsman?"

"And I am not a guardsman, so you might speed it up. You know, I might not be able to hold off the hordes of enemies that are doubtlessly hiding for us and then, where would we be? You stuck up there. unable to do a thing..." He wiped an imaginary tear away, "My poor father would be _devastated_."

Legolas snorted, "_Relieved_ would be more like it, I simply cannot understand why _anyone_ would desire your presence." He hauled a rather large rock away and cursed when it went rolling down the small hill before landing with a crash among a loud cry from Gimli.

"Gimli?" Legolas turned, eyes wide, "Gimli, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would..." His sapphire eyes widened even further and his heart skipped several beats. He couldn't breathe... "GIMLI!"

The dwarf was gone.

With hands that shook the elven archer latched his bow onto his back and grabbed a hold of his quiver. Taking a deep breath Legolas launched himself into the water after his friend and the creature who dared separate them. _Don't worry, Gimli. I'm coming._

-

Lord Elrond reclined backwards in his chair, a book held up in front of him as he leisurely read. His door crashed open and his eldest son, Elladan ran in, panting. "ADA!"

The Lord of Imladris bolted upright, his heart thudding painfully. He wasn't even able to ask what was wrong before he remembered the twins had gone on a hunting trip into the mountains. Something had obviously happened to Elrohir. Sure enough...

"Ada, Ro and I were attacked by orcs in the northern channel, Ro was hit by an arrow but it didn't look poisoned so we took our time getting back. But, Ada, his arm is swelling and turning purple! I have no idea what kind of poison this is! He can't breath!" The elder twin rambled off in a matter of seconds, and when he went to take a breath, Elrond swiftly interjected.

"Peace, Elladan, I know of this poison and it is easy enough to cure. Where is Elrohir?"

"I took him to his room, Ada. He wanted to be there instead of the healing rooms." Elladan sighed, relieved that his brother wasn't in any mortal danger. It had been a close call in his eyes.

"Of course." The elven lord chuckled, "You two always, when you had a say in the matter, preferred your own rooms." _Or each other's as it were. _"But enough of that, what were you two doing in the northern channel, Elladan? I thought I told you to stay away from there?"

The twin hung his head, chuckling humorlessly. It was too much to hope that the sharp healer wouldn't notice his little slip. They were in for it now. The entered the younger twin's room, Elladan still trying to ramble his way out of the blame. Though it was his fault, however it was his fault. If only he hadn't thought of chasing after those orcs. Elrohir wouldn't be hurt if he had just listened to his smarter brother and left them alone.

"I cannot believe you disobeyed me, Elladan!" Lord Elrond chided with a sharp tone, "The northern channel is off limits for a reason! I thought you-"

"Ada, please, It's my fault." The soft plea caught both elves attention and they turned to look at the elven youth struggling to sit up in his bed. "I convinced El to take the Northern pass."

Elladan's eyes widened, "Ro..."

"We were chasing after a buck," Elrohir explained to Elrond as the healer began checking his purple-tinted arm. "I had managed to wound him but he had already started into the Northern channel. El didn't want to venture so far in, but I really wanted the buck, Ada, he would have been able to feed Narisa's family for a month."

Lord Elrond thought this over. Elrohir was known to put aside danger for a bigger goal, and helping out Narisa's family, who had helped the twins when they had been stranded in the mountains one winter, was such a goal. Not to mention where one twin went, the other followed. It was inevitable.

"Fine, I can see how such a thing would have happened." Lord Elrond muttered, though inside he was laughing at the relief emitted by both twins. He knew that wasn't what had happened, but who could blame them? They were elflings still, in their hearts. "Did you catch the buck?"

As he had expected the twins both launched into a lond explanation at why they hadn't. Both stories were totally unrealistic and both extremely opposites. "Peace!" He laughed, "I know what happened!" _It was what I would have done. After what those creatures had done to Celebrian, no, I wouldn't have let them go either. _He surveyed both his children and felt a sense of growing pride. His sons.

His sons were fine and somewhere, out there, were his other three.

Aragorn and Arwen, safe and happy in their city of stone. Legolas was doubtlessly with them, probably giving the ranger turned King a hard time. As always. Yes, they were all fine, happy, and, above all, _safe_.

-

Afterword: I am soooo sorry! To have this chapter be so late and then so short! AHHHH! Here's the deal, **I will not update unless I get at LEAST three review per chapter! I just want to know if Im wasting my time! Alright, Im not trying to be mean, but, come on, I need to know.**


	4. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.


End file.
